Insidious intentions
by Black Wolf's Shadow
Summary: Reid has other plans for the TV, can he get it away from Morgan? No title ideas, sorry, just a fun little quick thing I had to write.


A/N: Hey all! This is new and quick, nothing of real length, just a fast idea written on a day when I couldn't focus on work. Please no calling me on errors, didn't put a whole lot of research into this; again, just supposed to be fun.

~Shadow

* * *

"South Dakota!"

_Just let it go. Let it be and watch the damn show. _Derek Morgan tried to force himself to take his own advice, immersing himself in the bright lights and the amusement offered by the television in front of him. Two males and a female this time, unlike the last one, and so far this was turning out to be much more worth it than the last time; the last people had barely made things interesting!

"Onomatopoeia!"

Until that had starting happening. First it had just been a quick smile, a hand twitch, and the barest movement of lips. In a way, it had been rather endearing. Then the twitching became more jerky and the movement had turned into muttering, still bearable but a bit more distracting. Brown eyes were glued to the flickering screen with a rather surprising intensity; Morgan supposed it was because he was taking it as a challenge to his intellect.

"The flag of Great Britain! Oh wait, there was another one, what was it?! Oh crap, I would choose now to not remember it! Come on, come on, come on… Oh, northern Ireland, that's it!"

And it was only getting worse the longer it went on. Realizing his fingers were putting indentations in the furniture, Morgan forced himself to relax, regretting the minute he'd thought this was a good idea.

"Wait, what? That's not the right answer, how is that even possible! It's so obviously wrong!"

Now he was critiquing the show, great, absolutely perfect. Morgan forced his jaw to unclench and tried to appreciate the looks on the faces of the newest arrivals. Two blondes, this time; Morgan tried very hard not to believe in stereotypes, but this was about to get interesting!

"That's too easy, give them something harder! Everyone knows that's Wesleyan University."

The agent reflected that this was probably not actually common knowledge, more like knowledge known only to a certain few privileged people, but he wasn't going to correct him and risk getting reamed like the last time he'd tried.

"Id est! Too easy!"

Morgan swore that if he said that one more time, just _one more_, he was going to lose his mind. And possibly his temper. Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea?

"Of course that's Election Day! Although actually, that question wasn't phrased very well, it should have been something more like 'What government event takes place on the first Tuesday of November if it is not the first-'"

"Reid! For the love of God will you please shut up and let the people actually in the cab answer for just one time! Dear Lord, kid, you are an absolute know-it-all!"

Derek regretted his outburst when he saw the slightly hurt look on the doctor's face. "I'm sorry, kid, really, it's just… Can we just sit back and enjoy the show? Please? I know you know all the answers, trust me, I know. I just want to watch the TV for a while."

"All right, sorry, Morgan. Guess I got a little excited," Reid said sheepishly. They both turned back to the TV once more in companionable silence. Reid was finally still and Morgan could sense some of the tension draining out of his own shoulders. Finally, _finally_, he could just kick back and relax and…

"Ooh, I know, I know!"

With a growl of frustration, Morgan leapt to his feet and went to watch Cash Cab on his computer in whatever room he could find that was furthest away from the irrepressible young genius. Unbeknownst to him, still in the living room and now alone, Reid snickered to himself and grabbed the remote to change the channel to something more stimulating. That had taken even less time than he'd thought it would! His forefinger hovered over the channel button, ready to press and flip channels when he hesitated.

This show was awfully entertaining… It couldn't hurt to watch just a few more people, right?

* * *

I'd love to know if this made you laugh!


End file.
